Quelques coupes plus tard
by fumseck-62442
Summary: POV d'Albus au moment où il boit la potion verdâtre au fond de la caverne dans le tome 6. Que lui passe-t-il par la tête? Attention, quelques mots violents.


**Titre **: Quelques coupes plus tard.

**Disclaimer **: Tous les persos et l'histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Pairing **: Albus center

**Rating **: NC-17

**Note **: Je l'offre à une personne très chère à mon petit coeur tout frêle. Ma Meish d'amour. Bon, ce n'est pas le texte le plus joyeux que j'ai écrit mais j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^

Je vous préviens jsute qu'il y a quelques mots violents qui pourraient choquer ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Quelques coupes plus tard :**

Première coupe, premier souvenir…

Ariana…

Son sourire, son regard espiègle, sa joie de vivre. Puis tout devient flou, elle commence à pleurer, se retrouve seule dans le coin d'une ruelle sombre. Je ressens sa peur, je ressens sa douleur, plus j'ai envie de la sauver, plus j'ai mal.

Harry semble apeuré, je lui sourie, je me force.

Seconde coupe, second souvenir…

Maman…

Son visage ce jour-là. La tension laissée par Ariana était trop forte, elle sentait le drame arriver. Son angoisse me tiraille les entrailles, la peur de perdre sa fille, mon dieu, personne ne devrait ressentir ça…

Je me dépêche, j'évite le regard d'Harry. Il a peur. Il n'est pas encore prêt. Je dois tenir le plus longtemps possible.

Troisième coupe, troisième souvenir…

Gellert…

Sa sueur, son sexe en moi, ses mains sur mes fesses… Il se transforme, devient un monstre, je le hais, j'ai envie de le tuer, je suis au bord de l'orgasme douloureux, j'ai envie de vomir, j'ai envie qu'il me baise. Mon dieu, toute cette douleur. Cette pression physique, je vais imploser.

Quatrième coupe, quatrième souvenir…

Ariana et Gellert…

Leur complicité, la jalousie qui me déchire. Elle est belle, jeune insouciante, une proie parfaite pour lui. Mais je ne veux pas, je suis sa proie, pas elle.

Je chancelle, je vais m'écrouler.

J'ai envie de la tuer, encore.

Non, pas elle. C'est ma sœur. Je ne peux pas avoir ce genre de pensée.

_Salope ! Je sais ce que tu veux faire. Tu cherches une protection supplémentaire. Ne t'approche pas de lui, il est à moi. Tu entends, à moi !_

_Non, je ne veux pas… Laissez-moi, non…_

La main d'Harry. Elle se ressert contre la coupe. Ses mots se veulent rassurant, je les entends mais ils ne me touchent pas, ne me réconfortent pas, ils sont vides, inutiles, insipides, incolores.

Cinquième coupe, cinquième souvenir…

Abe…

Ma trahison. J'ai tout fait pour lui laisser la charge de notre sœur.

Abe a perdu sa jeunesse, son avenir, ses rêves. Et moi, qu'ai-je fait ? Rien, je l'ai ignoré, mon imbécile de frère. Ce déchet de la famille. Je le trouvais indigne d'être mon frère, indigne de porter le même nom que moi, indigne de vivre !

_Non… veux pas… arrêtez…_

Sixième coupes, sixième souvenir…

Papa…

Je lui ai dit qu'il était un faible. Qu'il laissait de stupide Moldu faire du mal à sa fille sans réagir. Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du…

Arrête de te leurrer, ton père n'était pas à la hauteur, la preuve, il s'est fait prendre. Tu sens la chaleur et l'humidité de son urine le long de ses jambes, il pue, tellement il a la trouille. Il se souille comme un enfant devant un stupide Moldu…

_S'il vous plait… Je ne veux plus… Non…_

Je sens Harry porter la coupe à mes lèvres, je suis trop faible pour le repousser, je ne veux qu'une chose pourtant. Le tuer à mains nues. Le faire souffrir comme je souffre. L'anéantir, le réduire en bouillie, le renvoyer d'où il vient, c'est à dire dans le néant. Cette potion n'a pas de goût, pas de texture, pas de présence dans ma bouche mais elle me retourne tout l'intérieur. Mon cœur a déjà du faire trois fois le tour de ma poitrine, mes amygdales doivent s'auto-digérer dans les litres d'acidités que mon estomac produit. J'en veux au monde.

Septième coupe, septième souvenir…

Gellert…

Encore…

Il s'approche de moi. Me caresse sur les flancs, juste où ça me rend dingue. Il sourit. Ce sourire franc qui veut dire qu'il contrôle tout. Je suis à deux doigts de jouir rien qu'en voyant ce sourire et ça me fait mal. Ça me brûle le sexe qui pourtant reste mou. J'ai les reins qui se contractent tellement fort qu'ils vont s'enflammer et se bloquer.

J'ai besoin qu'il me prenne.

Là.

Comme ça, sans préparation.

Et puis tout change, une vague glacée me parcourt en même temps que son rire glacial. Il se fout de moi. Il me fait comprendre qu'il s'est servit de moi, depuis toujours, que je ne suis que son pantin, que tous mes malheurs sont de ma faute, que je suis responsable de tout.

Je me hais. Tellement que j'ai envie de lui. Je me hais.

Je crie encore que je ne veux pas. Je vois le visage d'Harry qui continue à se torturer mais il semble continuer à me donner la boisson.

Sale gamin de merde.

Si ça ne t'était pas déjà arrivé, je te ferais regretter le simple fait d'être né. Regardez-moi ces yeux vert suppliant. Aucune personnalité, il fait le même geste. Gobelet après gobelet.

Petit con.

Huitième coupe, huitième souvenir…

James…

Lily…

La cape…

Mon orgueil de jeune mâle les a perdus. Je sens des milliers d'aiguilles me piquer chaque millimètre de la peau. Comme si je devais souffrir pour chaque jour qu'ils ont perdu par ma faute.

Pardon.

Harry… Mon enfant. Que t'ai-je fait ? Je ne suis pas digne que tu me regardes. Encore moins comme un mentor. Tout ce respect que tu as pour moi, toute cette reconnaissance, elle n'est qu'un rappel constant de mes plus grandes erreurs.

Harry.

Tue-moi, je t'en prie. Je ne mérite rien d'autre que de mourir de ta propre main.

Et bien non, ce crétin a peur.

Pour moi !

Non, non, non.

Pas de pitié, c'est encore pire que les blessures physiques. Tout mais pas ça, je ne respire plus, l'air n'oxygène plus mon cerveau, je me sens mourir.

Enfin.

Neuvième coupe, neuvième souvenir…

Severus…

La douleur d'un enfant abandonné. La douleur d'un homme à la recherche d'un père. Je n'ai pas pu arriver à temps pour le sauver et pourtant… Severus me rejoindra.

Ignoble monstre. Tu arrives à te faire aimer des personnes qui devraient le plus te haïr.

Monstre.

Raclure.

_Non__... Stop… Je n'en peux plus… _

Dixième coupe, dixième souvenir…

Tom…

J'aurais du le tuer ce jours-là !

Je savais. J'ai sentit mais je suis un faible. J'ai laissé cet homme faire souffrir toute une communauté durant des années. Je sens sa puissance, je sens son envie, je sens ses desseins, je…

Laissez-moi le rejoindre, laissez-moi l'aider, laissez-moi profiter de lui et lui voler son avenir, laissez-moi offrir ce cadeau à l'amour de ma vie. Laissez-moi atteindre ma destinée !

Tom…

Un enfant ? Non. Jamais. Juste un autre Monstre.

Je sens Harry faiblir. J'entends la coupe racler le fond du bassin.

Il y en a encore.

Je n'y arriverai pas.

Onzième coupe, onzième souvenir…

Gellert…

Evidemment…

Je le sens faire l'amour à un autre. Je le sens jouir dans un autre corps que le mien. Je le sens perdre les sens pour un autre. Je le sens…

Je suis perdu…

Je ne sens plus rien…

Ni le froid…

Ni la peur…

Ni les angoisses…

Ni la douleur…

…juste…

…une immense soif.


End file.
